El nacimiento, venus, yoshi y Andrea
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: aqui teneis otro capitulo


**hola hola ya vuelvo a estar aqui, espero que esta parte os guste, como toda persona cuando ve el milagro de la vida, yo espero de verdad que disfruteis.**

**capitulo 3: el nacimiento, venus , yoshi y Andre.**

pov:durante los nueve meses de embarazo, mi madre y mi tia pasaron por todo, las nauseas, los antojos, pero mi tia azra tenia antojo de otras cosas, como que mi tio raph tenia que aguantar su caracter, al no poder pelear ni entrenarse, mi tia amy preparaba vitaminas para ellas, que segun mi padre, sabia a rayos, pero a mi madre le encantaba, mi abuelo le contaba historias a su vientre mientra yo estaba dentro, estaban d meses, a mi madre empezaba a tener tripa y usaba vestido, para no estar incomoda, pero mi tia azra, era tan terca que no queria usar vestido, en vez de eso april hizo arreglos en su ropa.

mi tia miwa enseñaba relajación para que en el momento del parto no sufrieran, dolor alguno.

En los días en los que hacia calor, mi madre se convertia en mujer de hielo para que yo no pasara calor, pero mi tia azra al ser de fuego no sabiamos como iba a afectar.

fin pov.

en la guarida , donnie arreglaba su maquina de ecografia asi podria mirar en el interior de azumi y azra.

donnie:azumi, azra, la maquina esta lista.y en un rato- bien vamos a ver.

amy:toma lubricante, asi te sera facil.

leo:vas bien cielo.

azumi:si, que fresquito.

azra:falta mucho, tengo hambre.

raph:azra no comas tanto, que con esa tripa parece que este como una vaca.

azra:cuando esta criatura haya salido, te vas a enterar.

donnie:ya, ahora. ahi en la pantalla se veia una imagen un poco borrosa pero enseguida se vio bien-ahi esta.

azumi:o leo mira.

leo:puedo ver su corazón.

mickey:pues yo veo dos cabezas, o eso quiere decir que es un mutantes, AUCH.

raph:que dices.

amber:no mickey, no es un mutante, es que no solo tiene uno sino que tiene dos.

leo:dos, no solo voy a tener uno, si no 2.

azumi:es maravilloso.

amy:no te olvides de hacer una copia, para enseñarselo a april,casey y miwa.

azra:venga me toca a mi, y deprisita, que tengo hambre.

mickey:como sigas asi te pondras como una vaca.

azra:me pondre de todas formas, estoy preñada, asi que venga.

azumi:tranquila, tengo que bajar con cuidado. un rato despues de azra.

raph:miralo es precioso.

azra:si nuestro enano.

mickey:y que es niño o niña.

donnie;eso si que no lo se.

amy:dejame a mi-dijo mirando la pantalla-aun es pronto para distinguirse.

son mis futuros nietos.

azumi:maestro, si lo son.

splinter:es increible, cada vez la familia va creciendo, parece que fue ayer cuando os empece a cuidar de vosotros.

leo:si sensei.

mickey:mira chicas he hecho ropita de bebe, verdad que mola.

azumi:gracias mickey, pero mis bebes no tiene 3 patas.

mickey:es por si acaso.

azra:estas diciendo que mi bebe es un feo mutante.

mickey:si como lo has y azra le lanzo una tarta a la cara- la proxima puede ser de chocolate.

raph:vaya que ganas tengo de que nanzca el bebe para que se te pase esa mala uva.

azra:no puedo evitarlo ya sabes.

amber:son las hormonas.

mickey:hormas.

amy:hormonas, es lo que tenemos las mujeres, y el embarazo las alteras, por eso azra esta de mal humor.

mickey:pero azumi no tiene mala uva.

amy:eso depende de la persona.

azra:basta de chacharas, mickey, nunca pense que te lo pediria, pero quiero una pizza, con queso, caramelo, aguacates, pollo, salsa barbacoa, muchas y deprisa.

mickey:ahora voy.

raph:y tambien altera su estomago.

leo:azumi estas bien.

azumi:despues de oir lo que azra acaba de pedirle a mickey, creo que voy a...

donnie: que en el suelo del laboratorio no.

azumi:puajjjj, lo siento mucho donnie.

donnie:no importa, te perdono, por el embarazo.

amber:yo lo limpiare amor mio.

todos:jajajajjajajaajjajaja.

pov:jajaja,mi madre me dijo que ese día se lo paso muy bien, por que pudo verme atraves de esa pantalla, 2 meses despues pudieron saber por fin, si eramos niños o niñas.

pov fin.

amy:es un niño y una niña.

azumi:es estupendo.

leo:una parejita.

azumi: que felicidad.

mickey:es estupendo, al niño puedo enseñarle a montar en mono patin, y a la pequeña puedo enseñarle a cocinar.

amy:mickey, son sus padre los que les tiene que enseñar, cuando tengamos los nuestros, podras enseñarles lo que quieras.

mickey:y cuando los tendremos.

amy:primero acabo la carrera este año y despues nos ponemos a ello.

amber:nosotros tambien verdad donnie.

donnie:me encantaria.

mickey:y azra.

azra:ya te lo han dicho, es una niña.

raph:seguro que se parecera a ti.

azra:pero tendra tu mal genio.

raph:que dices, tendra tu mala uva.

mickey:yo creo que tendra el caracter de los dos.

los dos:tu te callas.

azumi:que ganas de tenerlos.

mickey:yo tambien, que bn,ke bn,ke bn. dijo rozando la cabeza en la tripa de azumi.

azumi:jajajajjajajajajjajaja, mickey; no hagas eso que me haces cosquillas.

leo:eso no seas tan pegajoso con mis hijos.

todos:jajajajjaa.

pov:ya veis, mi tio mickey, se alegraba mucho, y no dejaba de preguntar cuando ibamos a nacer, despues de eso por fin llego el día de mi nacimiento y el de mi hermano, era una noche fria, y nevava, tardo unas horas en nacer, mi tio donnie y mi tia amy se encargaron del parto de mi madre y mi tia azra, no fueron al hospital ni pidieron ayuda a una matrona, por que pensaron que se asustarian si vieran a un bebe, con cara de mutante, y deforme, pero no fue asi, venus de milo, ese fue el nombre que me pusieron como mi padre se llamaba leonardo, decidieron llamarme asi, naci con el aspecto he un bebe humano, 1 despues nacio mi hermano yoshi en honor de mi abuelo, mi tia azra tardo unas horas mas, puesto que llevaba menos tiempo, y ahi nacio su hija osea mi prima, mi tio raph la llamo Andre, segun el pintor rafael sanzio, hizo un retrato cuya mujer se llamaba asi, a azra le gusto la idea asi que llamaron asi a mi querida prima.

azumi:leo miralos, es preciosa.

leo:y si, y que pequeños son, con sus manitas.

azumi:que bien que hayan nacido sanos, venus y yoshi.

leo:yo tambien me alegro.

azumi;tu crees que seran buenas personas.

leo:claro que si, tu eres u madre.

azumi:y tu eres su padre.

amy:son adorables.

azumi:verdad, por cierto mickey esta bien.

amy:si, no tenia que haberle dejado mirar, asi a acabado mareandose.

leo:despues de todo no es una cosa que se ve todos los días a noser que trabajes en un hospital.

amy:es verdad, los demas vendran enseguida para que conozcan a estos niños, tan sanos y repente amber salio del laboratorio de donnie, donde azra acababa de dar a luz.

amber:buenas noticias, el parto de azra al igual que tu a sido todo un exito.

amy:eso es estupendo, donnie y tu sois buenos llevando parto.

amber:donnie me guio, por que raph no quiso que donnie viera a azra, ahora donnie controla la salud de azra por si acaso.

leo:y donde esta raph.

raph:aqui estoy, y vengo acompañado.

amy:o raph es tu hijita.

raph:si, os presento a andrea.

azumi: que guapa es.

leo:se parece a su madre, aun que seguro que tiene tu mal genio.

raph:que dices!.grito y eso hizo que los bebes se pusieran a llorar.

leo:o estupendo raph, ya has hecho llorar a los niños.

raph:pues la mia parece que le da igual se queda durmiendo tan tranquila.

azumi:venga no os peleis, venga venus, yoshi, venga tranquilos.

los dos:lo siento.

amy:mickey despierta mira a tus primeros sobrinos.

mickey:que, o ya estan , haberlos, o que monada, que pequeños, que manitas y piececitos, parecen muñecos, aunque la de raph parece un mono.

raph:callate, y no me hagas gritar, despertaras a los niños.

miceky:no me digas, pues sabes te estan saliendo ojeras de tortuga asi pareces un viejo, y ademas sigues pareciendo un buffalo mojado.

raph:mickey, te la estas ganando.

mickey:huy que miedo me das.

de repente aparece azra detra y le da un capon.

azra:quiero domir mickey; asi que callate.

raph:azra no deberias estar descansando ademas, amber dijo que no te movieras.

azra:estoy en esta silla de ruedas, ahora quiero dormir que tendre que dale de comer dentro de tres hora.

mickey:tres horas, ya se les hare a mis sobrinos una rica pizza.

azumi:mickey, los bebes no comen pizza.

leo:son muy pequeños, como se la iban a comer, no tiene ni dientes.

mickey;que no tiene dientes, o es horrible cuanto lo siento.

amy;mickey, es normal que cuando nacen no tengan dientes.

mickey:entonces que comen.

azumi:bebe leche materna, de mi seno.

mickey:de tu seno, jejejeje.

amy:que significa esa risita.

mickey:que, nada, no se de que me hablas.

amy:solo por eso te quedas sin pizza para cenar.

mickey:que no es justo.

april:chicos siento llegar, tarde.

leo:tranquila no te has perdido nada, mientras miwa y splinter meditaban para hacer tiempo.

april:o leo, azumi, son preciosos y perfectos.

azumi:gracias.

casey:aqui esta casey jones, donde estan esos pequeños.

azumi:aqui mismo.

casey:vaya parece una muñeca.

azumi:quereis cogerlos.

april:si ven aqui hombrecito.

casey:para mi la muñeca.

leo:con cuidado son delicados.

april:que guapo es, o yoshi, es un nombre perfecto.

casey:venus, no es el nombre de un planeta.

azumi:pero en realidad la he llamado asi por que como su padre se llama leonardo, y el es el pintor de la venus de milo, por eso la he llamado asi.

raph:hey chicos estais aqui.

april:si raph, esa es tu hija, que guapa es.

casey:pero tiene pinta de tener la mala uva de raph.

raph:callate, sino cuando sea mayor hare que te de un bofeton.

casey:uy que miedo.

april:y azra.

raph:ahi durmiendo, como si nada.

casey:ya paso la hora de darle el pecho.

amy:tu tambien, no lo hacemos solo por gusto sino por que lo necesitan, y ademas eso no es motivo de que nos mireis asi como asi, panda de en el dojo.

leo:sensei, miwa.

miwa:leo, ya esta.

leo:si, os presento a nuestro hijos y a la hija de raph.

miwa:son precioso leo.

splinter:me recuerdan a ti cuando eras un bebe miwa, y como se llaman leonardo.

leo:se llaman venus,andrein y yoshi, en honor de ti padre.

splinter;me gusta, estoy orgulloso de lo que habeis formado leonardo, ahora debeis cuidar bien de vuestros hijos.

leo:hai sensei, hasta que decidan su camino, la cuidaremos muy bien.

splinter:

pov:ese fue el día de mi nacimiento, pero justo 2 meses despues mi tia amy y mi tia amber, anunciaron que ellas tambien, estaban en cinta, mis tios donnie y mickey, se alegraron tanto como mi padre y mi tio leo, el día en que supieron que nos iban a tener, mientras, mi abuelo, enseño a mis padre y a los demas como se cuidan a los bebes, lo hacía muy bien, en medio de esos meses de embarazo, mi padre y mis tios, por fin llego el día tan esperado que se llevaba desde hace tiempo, el día en que fueron nombrados ninjas , todo lo que mi abuelo, sabías, ya se lo había enseñado.

splinter:estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, todo lo que se ya os lo he enseñado, ahora debeis seguir vuestro camino, y continuar con el entrenamiento, y si lo deseais, podeis enseñarles a vuestro hijos el arte ninja.

leo:eso seria un gran honor.

splinter:quiero que sepais, que ahora que sois ninjas y vosotras kunoichis, seguir vuestro propio camino puede ser duro, pero teneis que ser fuerte, por que algun día yo ya no estare, asi que quiero que hagais todo lo posible.

azumi;lo haremos splinter, pero todavía queda mucho por vivir.

splinter:lo se, os quiero a todos hijos mios.

todos:y nosotros a usted splinter.

pov:ahi fueron las ultimas palabras tiernas de mi abuelo, no sabían a que se refería, pero eso le preocupo a mi padre, seguir sus propios caminos, pronto lo descubririan.

fin pov.


End file.
